At Peace
by Writerinme
Summary: Oliver's finally at peace with his life


_**Not beta'd**_

_**This didn't end as i wanted but the rest did enjoy people!**_

It was times like these that Oliver Queen promised himself that he wouldn't take for granted.

After growing up a billionaire to parents that never said no and people around him who never really got to know him and just wanted to associate with him either for his money or fame status , Oliver knew that prior to the island he was very fortunate but knew that he took it for granted.

He definitely new on the island that he had taken it for granted and when he lost his parents, his sister and the family fortune in the space of a couple of years he regretted not taking the time to get to know his family better and that the family didn't have so much lies that eventually ruined them and starling city.

He knew why his mother had done what she did when she conspired with Malcolm Merlyn, to protect himself and Thea from danger.

He understood that feeling of trying to protect the people you love, of the fear that courses through your veins, and keeps you up at night at the thought that he couldn't get there in time to save his loved ones.

After he lost everything he decided with the help of his team to take it one step at a time.

First, he worked for months to get his family business back and get himself a new home.

It had taken time as the board of directors has lost their faith in Oliver for handing over the business to Isabel and quite honestly before that he hadn't proved to them that he was capable. He brought Walter on-board to assist him and finally retained his family business.

His next course of action was to get a new home and re-establish his relationship with his sister without any lies and try to protect her at the same time.

That took a lot longer trying to earn her trust back and get her back to the Thea, he knew before Merlyn and his family destroyed her.

And finally he decided to choose to be happy and there really wasn't a choice for him to be happy if Felicity wasn't in the picture. She had literally been making him smile from the moment he met her and there was no one he knew that had that goodness inside her that she did.

She made him believe in himself and what they were doing for the city, but most importantly, that he could be the arrow and also be happy as well.

Ever since he made the decision to go ahead and give into his feelings for Felciity he hasn't looked back, even if he still had that fear of her being in danger because of him or even the self doubt that Felicity was too good for him and that he would destroy her goodness.

But like Thea jokingly said Felicity was too good for everybody.

Everything he had been through had brought him in today, where he stood leaning against the door of the home he and Felicity had decided to get together and watched as the two most important girls in his life sat on the floor.

He felt his heart swell at the reality that he honestly thought he could never have

He watched as Felicity sat crossed legged on the floor with their beautiful two year old long blonde curly haired, blue eyed girl Mia in her lap watching as her mother read to her a book about animals.

He smiled as he watched the little girl's eyes widen in wonder, not unlike her mother did when surprised at the wonderful story being told.

Felicity caught his eye and they smiled at each other and he knew he couldn't just be an observer any more.

He wandered into the room and sat on the floor beside his family. He pulled his little girl into his lap and pampered her face in kisses as she giggled causing her parents to laugh.

"Daddy can you read me a story" She said, giving him her best puppy eyed look and just as he did for her mother he caved.

"OK, what do you want to read" He asked.

"I want the beast story daddy" Mia said and scrambled out of his lap to the bookshelf to get her favourite story.

"Hey" Felicity said, smiling up at him as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey" He said, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"OK Daddy here" His daughter said, placing the book on the floor before her.

She sat in his fathers lap and picked up the book.

"Ready?" He asked.  
"Ready daddy, " she said, nodding seriously.

Oliver laughed and started reading.

He knew now he would never ever take his new life for granted.


End file.
